


All stories must come to an end

by LitoLavatt



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Angst and Feels, Children, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, jude is aging and doesn't like it, post-qon, what happened next?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitoLavatt/pseuds/LitoLavatt
Summary: “This isn’t something you can argue, not even you High King of Elfhame, can stop the mortal from aging.” He took her hand off his lips, holding hers tighter than necessary. He knew what her next word would be.“Not even you can stop death.”a few glimpses into Jude and Cardan lives as time passes by them all to fast, for as we all know all to well, all stories must come to an end. Even those that shoudn't.
Relationships: Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar
Comments: 13
Kudos: 60





	All stories must come to an end

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in the tfoa fandom, please be nice to me.
> 
> Also just a warning guys this is a sad fic, and potential TW mentions of mischarge. 
> 
> lots o f love - Lito

“Cardan you must see it too, surely you haven’t gone blind!” Jude spat out, her fury and irritation making her words harsher than she intended. In front of her, the once wicked king only shook his head, taking her reluctant hand.

“You my sweet villain, can never grow into anything other than beautiful in my eyes.” she narrowed her eyes at him and pulled free form his grasp.

“Then there is something wrong with your eyes. _dear husband_.” She said as she turned form him.

They have had this conversation a few times over the years, but now at an age at fifty-five, the truth could no longer be ignored.

She was aging, alone. Her hair had gone from her youthful auburn, to having specks of grey in it, suddenly she saw wrinkles where before her skin had been silky smooth.

And it all would have been fine, sure. If it were not for cardan and his damned immortality, it all would have been fine.

But as she slowly aged towards the impending day she would leave him, he remained as devilishly handsome as the day he had been crowned king.

“Jude please.” His breaking voice made her heart break, but she just shook her head, fighting against the treacherous tears that had begun to fall.

Instead his arms sneaked around her now much sturdier bust, his head resting on her shoulder, his lips finding the spot on her neck that made her melt into a puddle. Not today though. Today her mind was far too occupied with the sorrow of the promise of death.

She laid her hand over his, resting on her lower stomach, as if they both remembered all the times she had swelled with his children, reminiscing the kicking of the unborn babes.

Remembering the child, they never got to meet. A sob escaped the queen, her heart breaking at the loss for the thousands of times. Cardan only turned her in his grasp so that her head rested against his chest, holding her tighter.

They really had lived a wonderful life, after everything that had happened to them. Through hardships and tears, it all had been short of perfect, and Jude knew this.

She just wasn’t ready to let it all go and feared that she would never be.

When they finally broke free of each other, she saw tears in his eyes as well. Will a gentle smile she reached out to wipe them away, but he grabbed her hand before she could. His eyes never leaving hers, he kissed each finger, before planting a kiss to the scar that Dain had forced her to put the, the scar that still gave Cardan murder in his eyes.

“I love you Jude, never forget that.” He murmured, letting her hand fall to her side. Overrun by emotions Jude let her eyes fall to the ground.

“I don’t doubt your words, just how long they will be true.” Before he could interrupt, she snapped her eyes back to him, silencing him with one glance.

“But I’m aging like no other here Cardan, and you know it. It is only I how at the age of fifty-five, nearing fifty-six that has grey in my hair. Soon I will not be able to read properly nor will I be able to fight, let alone protect the ones I care about.” she silenced him again bye putting a finger over his lush full lips.

“This isn’t something you can argue, not even you High King of Elfhame, can stop the mortal from aging.” He took her hand off his lips, holding hers tighter than necessary. He knew what her next word would be.

“Not even you can stop death.”

How Cardan wished Jude wasn’t telling the truth, despite knowing she did.

* * *

Cardan knew his Jude stressed about time passing them by to fast, that soon she would no longer in her own words, be able to be here for it all. After their youngest daughter’s birth, she had begun to fret over things that before would just have past them by.

Suddenly a missed dinner was a fight and late night a need for discussion.

The High King of Elfhame was at a loss for how to solve this riddle.

His love for his wife would never falter, he knew this to be the absolute truth. It would not matter to him if she grew into an old hag who could neither see nor hear, he would love her still. The problem was just that she would not believe him.

A knock at the door interrupted his bleak thoughts. He heard himself answer to them to enter. In walked their oldest, the son that had surprised them both at age twenty-two, he had been the surprise they both had needed. Filling an empty place in their hearts, driving away the fear from the years before.

Fae could conceive yes, just it was not very common. Truth to be honest, he had forgotten about the possibility of heir until that day Jude had shakenly told him the unexpecting news.

Now standing as tall as cardan himself, their son was a sight to behold. Everyone told them that he was a copy of his father, but cardan disagreed. There was so much of Jude in their son it blew his mind.

“Do you have a minute?” The oldest son asked, to which the king smiled and nodded to.

“I’ve been thinking…”

“A dangerous pastime I’ve been told.” Cardan smirked, earing a short laughter from the young man.

“Mom turns sixty next month, and perhaps this year we should celebrate.” The question was filled with the doubt cardan knew all to well. Of course, he too would like to celebrate Jude’s sixtieth. He just knew that she would throw a fit if they did.

“Because…” The crown prince cleared his throat, seemingly nervous. This better be good, cardan thought to himself. “Elina has already begun to plan for it, and you know her, it will benothing short of a grand spectacle so. Yeah maybe we should warn mom?” He coudln’t help the smile tugging at his lips at his son’s words.

Elina, of course. Their youngest and by far the one the world should fear the most. There was not a power anywhere that could stop her when she set her mind to something.

“Dear god, help us all then.” He said as he stood up, confusion ran over his son’s face.

“Do you want to come then, to tell your dear mother that there will be a party to celebrate her aging?” The crown prince just paled. Cardan could not stop his laughter from bubbling up.

* * *

If anyone had told Jude when she had been crowned High Queen that she would have to suffer the loss of two people, she loves more than life itself she would just have laughed.

Love have always been a difficult to Jude, she had not understood why people would sacrifice themselves for others, just to die. It had not made any sense.

That was before she feel in love with a wicked king and long before her children.

It had not stopped hurting, the loss of the child that never got to open its eyes, but they had learned how to deal with that sorrow, together.

This sorrow was something else completely.

The war had been unavoidable, there was nothing they could have done to prevent it. Many had cheered when they had at long last won, after two miserable years, two years of deciding which troops should go where, two years of deciding which men should live and who should die.

Two years of goodbyes to Cardan.

Two years of goodbyes to her children.

Every time they had returned Jude had to fight the instinct to lock them up and release them first when the war was won. But she knew they where needed.

It was the King’s obligation to ride out with his men, and it would have been foolish to demand their children to stay home, they had been trained to fight at an early age, just in case.

Just in case something like this where to happen.

Jude had also learned that no matter the weather, how much a sun would shine, you would always be cold at a funeral. They had not brought the body back, there had been no way of doing so, without putting more men in danger. As the priestess spoke words she couldn’t register, just felt her knees began to buckle.

Her body was breaking, her heart shattering into a thousand of pieces.

This was not right; no mother should ever have to bury her son.

Before she could hit the ground, Cardans strong arms caught her, pulling her to him, his chest heaving as well.

There was not enough room for all this pain inside of her.

So she cried, and cried.

The high queen and king of Elfhame cried as they lament was read over their oldest son’s burial.

* * *

Cardan thought he had known pain in his life, thought he had encountered it enough.

Banishing Jude, and her not returning had hurt yes, but seeing her bleed out from the wound her father had caused and sent a with searing pain though his entire being.

Then of course the pain of loosing their unborn child, he had thought it could not be worse than that. His entire being had hurt then, just to breath and been an overwhelming task.

But oh how he would trade all those experiences for this pain that had grabbed him like a vice.

War was ugly he knew this, and every day they had to read names of soldiers that would never return back to their families, never to be held by their husband or wife again.

But nothing could have prepared him to watch as his oldest son bleed out in his arms, unable to do anything.

Of course he had tried, he had summoned all the power of the land he could, but tired he had in vain.

He could just watch as his son died, the awful wound covering his torso, that had been meant for him.

Stupid stupid boy cardan had shouted, how could he have been so stupid. Didn’t he understand that cardan would gladly have died just to spare him?

In the end, it had nor mattered, the battlefield had been overrun too soon, and someone dragged Cardan away, the warm blood on his hands the last reminiscent of his son.

He was still covered in the blood when he had entered his tent, where Jude waited patiently.

“What’s wrong?” she had asked, her eyes searching for a wound on him she would not find.

He had not been able to respond, his voice failing him. So, like the coward he was he had just fallen into her embrace, his wrenched sobs wrecking though his pain body.

And to his horror he heard himself, between sobs and with a broken voice say, “He is dead Jude.” He barely registered her body stiffened, her hands still nesting in his hair, trying her best at calming him, not knowing nothing could.

“Who is dead?” he just shook his head, his tears trailing down her neck as he rested his head on her shoulder.

Her fingers grabbed hold of his tussled hair, pulling his head up forcing him to look into her worried eyes. the same eyes he had seen in his son as the light had left them.

“Who is dead Cardan?” Her voice was far less demanding now, as if she already suspected the answer.

With heavy hands he took the locked from his pocked, the one that still had his blood on it, the very same he had gotten from them as gift the day he had left them to join the army. Cardan needed only open his hand to show her and Jude fell to her knees. Her screams of agony marred him to the bone.

The High King of Elfhame could do nothing else but to fall to his own knees beside her, and hold her.

Surly this too should pass.

* * *

It wasn’t common, but this morning Jude had woken before her husband. Her eyes traced the scars on his chest and arms, most of them where a daily reminder of the war they never spoke of. it was too fresh.

He was so beautiful, her Cardan. Before she could stop herself, she pressed a kiss to his cheek, his eyes fluttering awake.

“Good morning.” He mumbled against her lips as he kissed them thoroughly, his arm sneaking over her waist, pulling her closer, flushed against her hot skin.

She depended into the kiss, her hand cradling his face, reluctant of letting him go. The few millimeters between their lips that allowed them to breath felt like far too many.

“I’m sorry" she whispered, her lips bumping into his at the movement. Cardan drew back a little more, confusion in his eyes. _What for_ they seemed to ask. Jude smiled, tracing his jaw with her finger, bewitched by his beauty.

“I’m sorry I’ve been so worried about my aging.” The words barley loud enough to be heard, but she saw he had. He shook his head, a strand of midnight black hair falling into his eyes.

“Don’t be my love…” She didn’t let him finish.

“I put us both in a lot of anger and pain over nothing Cardan. I think that qualifies me to apologise to my husband.” her fingers continued to trace his face, dragging over his lips and up to the side of his face. He closed his eyes.

“I thought only of me, that I would have to leave you far too soon. I didn’t even thin k about how it must have it will affect you.” She saw the realisation dawn in his eyes. Nevertheless, she needed to say this.

“After…” Her voice trailed off, his name so hard to say, I nearly broke her in half. “After Lejon’s death, I know now that it isn’t dying that is the hard part, no.” She saw the tears in his eyes, felt his hand grasp her tighter. “Its harder for those that will have to live with that loss, and I am sorry.” Cardan pulled her to him again, her face flushed against his chest, above his rapidly beating heart.

“I’m sorry I have to leave you behind my love.” She whispered into his skin, as a sob whacked though him.

So much pain they would have to endure. And yet, Jude knew then, pressed against her king and true love, she would have done it all again, just to be with him.

* * *

  
  


Cardan hated funerals. There was not anything else he could think of. He did not allow himself to think of anything else.

Dammed be this day.

Damned be this year.

Damned be this life he had to live now.

Without her.

A king without his queen.

She had said when they buried Lejon that no parent should ever have to bury their child. Cardan thought it could be said that no immortal should every have to bury their love.

This pitiful life she had left him with, what was it worth now. He was not needed, his children where grown and had their own families, his kingdom had prospered to hights no one ever had dream of, all thanks to her. He had done his part, and now he had to live alone.

It was not fair. They had given it all, and for it to end like this.

A whole broken into two. One gone whilst the other would forever remain.

No it was not fair that Jude had left him like this, and he was sure to tell her that when they meet the next time. _In this life or the next, ill see you again_ her words had been. Like she ever could come back. Like she was not dying. His beautiful wife, his strong and oh so stubborn wife, dying.

She always had opposed everything, if it was the colour of the cloth at a dinner or a strategy for a war, she always had an opinion.

How come she hadn’t battled against death? Why couldn’t she have out stubborn death itself? If anyone could have, it would have been Jude Greenbriar.

But she had not, no she had gone to death as if it had welcomed her with warm hands.

A hand sneaked into his and look to his side to find Elina, their youngest. She had Jude’s hair, but the rest was all him. She was the only one of them that had gotten his tail, their other children all had fae like appearance too, one had horns, just like Jude had made her hair into, one had wings, the list was long.

But now it was Elina standing next to him, her hand warm in his cold one.

“Come, we should go inside.” Her voice was thin and weak, he had never heard her like this. She was always a force to be reckoned with, and now she sounded weak.

She had lost her mother, a mother they all loved.

Cardan was not alone in his sorrow, he knew that, sometimes he just needed a reminder of it.

* * *

Over the years Cardan got used to the empty space Jude hade left, but that did not mean he missed her sorely every day.

The joy of having his children and grandchildren gave him comfort, for in them he saw her. it was in the smile and laughter, scheming and plotting. Mostly he saw her in their eyes, glittering and filled with so much life.

His time was soon up, he knew that. Since Oak had not wanted the crown, he and Jude had ruled together, and then he had done it alone. At least until Elina had stepped up to the task.

Cardan had always known that their youngest daughter would have made a magnificent queen, he just never thought he would have seen it become reality.

Just as Jude had helped him during that first year, as seneschal, Elina had helped him now. Slowly but surely growing into the crown that would be hers.

It was mere days left to her coronation, and for each passing hour Cardan felt lighter.

He was leaving Elfhame in good hands, knowing that their daughter would rule better than they ever could. If only Jude could have seen it.

Though the High King had barely changed over the centuries, he now felt old, in his bones and in his heart. He had seen it all, lived though it all and was ready to embrace the last path on his journey, to follow his mortal wife.

-

The night before his daughter’s coronations, he wandered through the throne room, basking in all its glory and all the memories that belonged here. Standing before the thrones his plus began to race as he saw her there.

_Impossible_ he thought, _it cannot be_.

But before him now, stood none other than his long-lost love, Jude Greenbriar, glowing in the late-night light, a smile tugging on those sinful lips.

“Have you missed me dear old husband?” the ghost purred, as she backed up the stairs to the thrones, reaching out her hand to him, urging him on. Bewitched Cardan followed, stumbling over his feet. His eyes never left Jude.

Jude Jude Jude Jude Jude _Jude._

He reached out and took her hand, gasping as his closed around hers. She truly was here, his villainous love, smirking at him as if nothing had changed at all.

With out missing a beat Cardan rushed forward to pull her to him, but she danced away from him, laughter echoing throughout the empty hall.

“Not yet, silly King.” She got out through her smile, twirling to the side motioning to the thrones in front of them.

He looked at them then back to her, watching in trance as she made her way to her old one, it had not been used since she passed.

As she sank down, her dress spilling over the throne, she look as regal as ever, and it took everything in Caradan not to throw himself at her, just to have one more kiss from those lips before this dream could end.

He tilted his head at her, flashing her his smile he knew she loved.

“My queen, you have been absent for far to long.” At his voice Jude straightened her back a bit, her eyes never leaving his as he made his way over to his throne.

It wasn’t until he had sat down, she stood up again, standing in front of him. Cardan dared not move in fear of that she would disappear. In his dreams she always did.

“You must be tired.” She said as her hands grasped his cheeks, he leaned into her touch, drawing strength from her.

“You have no idea.” He mumbled as he grabbed her arms, dragging her to her, pulling her down to sit in his lap. Mirroring the movement, he had done so many times before. His entire body relaxed and was lit aflame at once.

She was here, in his arms once again.

He pressed his head to her chest, needing her warmth as she cradled his head, whispering “I love you.” over and over into her skin.

“You have done so well, my love.” She murmured into her hair, her fingers treading though the midnight black locks. As Jude pulled back his head, he barely registered the pain, her touch erasing any from his body.

“You know why I’m here.” She said, her eyes filled with sadness and love. He knew, yet he did not care. Cardan straightened his back as much he could, pulling her lips closer to his. Finally, _finally_ , they where kissing again. It took her a second to respond, but when she did, Jude’s lips came crashing down on his with a fierceness only Jude could possess. _Kiss me until I’m sick of it_ he had said once.

He would never sicken of this.

Her body flushed tightened against his, her fingers clawing at his chest, his shoulders and in his hair. Dimly he heard something clatter to the floor. _The crown_. The symbol of this kingdom, this new ear they had created together, forged from his serpent blood. Invaluable really.

Right now, he couldn’t give a rat’s ass about it. Let it rot right there on the floor, he had everything he could ever need in his arms.

The next morning when the servants where to ready their High King for the coronation they did not find him in his chambers.

Instead they found him sitting on his throne, the crown beside his final resting place.

The once wicked King, ruler of Elfhame had at last joined his Jude in the afterlife.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry guys, but i warned you guys.
> 
> make my day by leaving a comment.


End file.
